


The Tome of Erotic Fantasy

by Writeboy2000



Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game), Dungeons & Dragons - All Media Types, Original Work
Genre: Based On a D&D Game, Boat Sex, Dry Humping, Dungeons & Dragons Campaign, F/M, Lemon, Oral Sex, Other, Public Sex, Vaginal Fingering, i wrote this for me [TOUCH THE SKY BLARING], literally porn i don't know what to tell you, pregnancy mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-12
Updated: 2019-05-12
Packaged: 2020-03-02 06:13:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18805357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Writeboy2000/pseuds/Writeboy2000
Summary: Tl;dr: purble half-goliath monk and human warlock fuck on a rowboat, also, I take requests. (I swear to God, this is much better than the summary makes it sound). Just sweet sappy shit I wanted to write.This may or may not become a series of erotic one-shots featuring whatever tabletop RPG concepts and characters you'd like me to play around with.





	The Tome of Erotic Fantasy

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, hello! It's Jay! I wanted to jump back into writing after a long time of doing absolutely fuck-all in that respect, and since I have a lot of respect and love for authors that can write romance and sex scenes well, I wanted to try my hand at it. I didn't edit this extensively, so pardon if there are any grammatical/logical/etc. errors.
> 
> These are characters I made for a home D&D game. I won't bore you with too much exposition, but for some context, they're on their first actual date. The guy left the Monastic Order of Stone some years back to learn magic (AHEM AHEM BECOME A WARLOCK), but accidentally caught the attention of a Kooky Cult that's been trying to kill him ever since. The gal recently found him in the capital city. I mostly wrote this because one of the players asked how Mask of Many Faces works during sex and I said, "Thanks, I hate that question!" before proceeding to write 4000 words about it. As you can tell, I'm a very serious person.
> 
> I love hearing about people's characters, and I love taking requests, so if anyone is interested in having something smutty (or... not?) written about any of their characters (especially D&D PCs or anyone from any of the million live-plays out there) or otherwise has any zany requests, drop me a line I'll try and write something up for you. :)

"Bastien, do you actually like me?"

 

Aiza posed the question just as Bastien finished hooking an oar to the side of their rowboat, which drifted idly along the surface of the lake. There was a cluster of shrubs and grasses a few meters off, and the shoreline sat far enough for privacy, but otherwise they had no company. Bastien stopped and gave her a quizzical look. "Opal, why would we be on this date if I didn't like you? You're lovely."

 

Aiza flushed when he used her old monastic name, breaking eye contact to examine the fronds skimming the hull of the vessel, and shifted uncomfortably. It was cold, it was the day before the goddamn Winter Solstice, and she was wearing what felt like the thinnest sundress imaginable in that moment, floating in the middle of a lake with the guy she thought was dead until roughly a week ago. But there she was, stammering and hot and embarrassed, even now.

 

Clearing her throat, she elaborated. "S-sure, but I asked when _you_ were free, not the other way around." She tugged a strand of hair back into one of the ornaments framing her face - platinum hair, lavender skin, both strange factoids of her everyday life ever since the incident with the alchemical hair dye back at the monastery. "I'm worried you're only here out of courtesy is all. You didn't seem too bothered to look for me when I was _traversing the continent_ looking for you."

 

His expression hardened. "I was trying to keep my fuck-up from getting us both killed."

 

Aiza winced; Bastien wasn't prone to cursing. It didn't sound right coming from her sleepy-eyed, fragile friend, even if he was veiled by the illusory disguise. "Sorry. I know." She sighed, slumping until only one arm peeked out from the edge of the boat. "It's - it's not fair to get mad at you. But the _situation_  is what's infuriating."

 

Bastien gave the spot just below where his eyepatch should have sat a nervous scratch. "No, I'm sorry. I - I would have asked the same." He palmed Aiza's hand in his own and forced a smile - he wasn't very prone to doing that often, either. "But we're here now, so let's just enjoy this."

 

Rubbing the top of his hand, she nodded. "Okay. That won't be hard to do."

 

"And just to be clear, you're extremely attractive, and I'm extremely lucky to be here with you, all things considered."

 

Aiza laughed; it was a strong, hearty cackle, the kind born of frayed nerves and relief.

 

"I'm serious, look at yourself!"

 

He wasn't wrong. Objectively, she was an uncommon mix of things - a half-goliath, one that stood at a stunning seven feet whenever she wasn't sprawled out in a cramped rowboat.   Baby fat still rounded out her features, but there was no denying she was a warrior. If someone had been living under a rock and forgotten about the flame enchantress problem Aiza's party had taken care of, the pits and scars along the length of her bare shoulders would prove this.

 

Bastien didn't laugh, but the natural tension in his shoulders melted as he encircled her in an hug, humming as he planted a kiss just behind her ear. Aiza gaped; the kiss felt startlingly good. His groin pressed up against hers, and even through the layers of fabric, the radiating there was obvious.

 

Her eyes met Bastien's before drifting down further.

 

Ah.

 

Okay.

 

He was hard.

 

Not that Aiza seemed to mind. She spread her legs a little, letting Bastien to sink deeper into her. Bastien started to grind against her core. Unconsciously, her hips rolled to meet his in response, the friction of felt maddeningly good, the tough fiber of his clothing notwithstanding. They continued mindlessly humping each other for a while, Aiza idly gliding her hips against his rigidity, savoring his little whimpers, meeting them with sighs of her own.

 

But she froze when she felt a tickle along her leg as Bastien tugged the chiffon hem of her dress up and aside. For a second she was only aware of her own breathing, rendered a deliberate verb instead of an unconscious action. She shuddered. A sudden, gentle grip around the inside of her thigh broke her out of the trance.

 

"Opal, do you want me to...?" he asked, his brow knit into a concerned furrow. He searched for the words; it seemed they had flopped off the deck and splashed into the lake's shifting waters.

 

But Aiza nodded. "Keep going," she added, eyes half-lidding. Bastien gave her leg a quick, affirmative squeeze before allowing his practiced hands make their way toward her core.

 

Deft fingers traced her outer folds, familiarizing themselves with the short fuzz of white hair, the softness of the flesh there, the rising heat. The gentle, kneading movements intensified in tune with the dreamy sighs that dripped from Aiza's mouth. His breath hitched when he felt a lusty twitch, but thankfully Aiza didn't seem bothered.  Eventually, Bastien's fingers worked their way into the smoother, wetter inner folds and occasionally, he'd brush a knuckle along her red-hot clit. Aiza bucked her hips to meet the pressure with a frustrated pant, but he wasn't sure he wanted to give her release so soon. He debated fingering her as he circled his fingertips around her dripping entrance.

 

Aiza responded with a throaty, relaxed laugh, as if she had just read his mind, before her tone settled into a low, almost inaudible murmur. "You like making me wait, don't you?

 

Bastien pulled his hand away with some worry at first, but he shook off the feeling and buried his face into the crook of her neck, planting a trio of kisses there, suppressing a little snort. Aiza giggled at the tickle, but as their laughter faded she became quite silent. Her gaze went from an aimless wander through the deepening blues and golds of the sky at sunset before sliding back to him. "Bastien, I waited for you - for this - for a long time."

 

They were silent for a while. The watery lap of waves on the boat's hull, a far-off band playing some droll tune, and the dull buzz of what seemed like a mosquito accompanied them.

 

Bastien opened his mouth as if to speak, but before he could begin there a warm arm wrapped around his chest and a hot breath moistened his neck. Aiza looked back at him, her expression doe-eyed and apologetic. "I'm sorry. I'm very bad at this. Don't feel bad."

 

Bastien held her gaze for a moment, then shifted his weight to lean on one side, slightly above her. He said nothing, but examined the very slightly pruned fingers of his free hand, rubbing the slick fingers together. "So am I." He lapped off the remaining wetness before locking his eye(s?) with hers. After a moment, he brushed back a part of her pale bangs and gave her a sweet kiss on the forehead, one that he held there for three, four, five heartbeats. Then, he pecked her quickly-flushing cheek before lightly placing his lips on hers. When Bastien pulled away, Aiza was able to taste a wisp of what she presumed was herself, and her chest heaved more heavily at the realization.

 

Slowly, deliberately, he worked his way down, leaving a trail of kisses along her neck, on her sternum, on each shuddering breast, along her taut stomach he hid under the layers of creamy chiffon and silk that made up her dress. He gave her a quick preliminary lick that made her gasp; she repressed the urge to jerk her leg (which would have been a poor action to take, really, so good on her for not kicking Bastien in the face).

 

There, the light was filtered by the canopy of fabric and created with a calm, intoxicating haze. He touched, caressed her mound and the wet slit, then braced himself on the woman's thick, strong legs as he began lapping at the savory flesh between quick little inhalations of the scent. And albeit for a brief moment, he felt safe. The hairs on his arm felt as though they stood on end, and a tingling heat in his groin made every touch feel that much more intense.

 

Aiza reached into the skirt and sifted through the thick roots of her partner's hair, tugging with a delightful force that made him stiffen as he continued to suck and kiss and lick at her inner thighs and lips and hole with more and more restless fervor. When she started to shiver with pleasure, Bastien slipped out of the fabrics, pulling her up in a frantic embrace and attacking her with a series of sloppy, ravenous, deep kisses that elicited a surprised squeak from Aiza. Tension gave way as she melted into the kiss, allowing her hands to explore him some more, rubbing and petting and kneading through each crevice and scar and pudgy bit of him with a fresh zeal. Bastien flinched when Aiza fingers arrived at the strap of Bastien's eyepatch.

 

"It doesn't bother you, does it?" he asked, a little shamefully. He scratched below where she imagined the eyepatch sat again - seems like it had become a nervous tick. The disguise was nearly perfect, but the illusory eye moved with a subtle delay that anyone else would mistake for a lazy eye.

 

"Of course not." Aiza gingerly kissed the spot Bastien had scratched. "For your information, I think it makes you more like… like a sexy pirate."

 

Aiza met the reddening at Bastien's ears with a nibble as she shifted to straddle him. He suppressed another flinch before leaning into her nuzzle. Bastien was grinding a bit aimlessly, only really aware of the feeling of their bodies beginning to interlace around one another. His hands went to her breasts and she shivered at the squeeze. Blood whooshed so loudly around Bastien's eardrums that he didn't notice the heavy sigh that poured from his throat. But he did notice the metallic clinking as Aiza started to work at his belt buckle with one hand and yanked at her gown's neckline with the other.  Bastien was suddenly very cognizant there could be citygoers on the lakeshore who may or may not have been aware of what was happening, and the fading light of the day, and the chill of the encroaching evening. He placed a tender hand on Aiza's upper arm. "Hey, l-let's try to be more discrete."

 

Aiza blinked dumbly at him, hand still stretching out her dress' neckline to reveal the supple, perky lavender tits he'd just been palming. "What?"

 

He gestured for her to climb off and he lowered himself from the nearly upright position he held on the thwart, opting to crouch into the hull as best he could, and she mirrored his action. Glancing at the boathouse in the distance, he bit his lip. "We don't need to pull off _all_ these clothes."

 

Aiza let go of the fabric. "There're shrubs we can paddle to…" she mused, but upon seeing Bastien wince, she relented. "Can I at least see your dick? Like, the actual thing, not…" She gestured  a little awkwardly and her face contorted, as if puzzled.  "Magicked? I don't know how that would work."

 

It took him a second to process what she meant. "What? Oh, yeah, of course." He started undoing the pants properly, but kept as much layering on as he could around the hips and ass, much to Aiza's chagrin.

 

"I don't think that part… of my body… needs a disguise, so I don't think the glamour touches it… unless I actively will it?" He pondered for a second before getting back to the belt and the buttons and the upcoming coitus.

 

"So you've never considered jacking it while disguised as-"

 

Thankfully, slipping his dick out shut her up right there, and he didn't have to answer that question. The last time Aiza encountered it was in a drunken stupor the night before he'd left, but seeing it again was like (and, quite literally was) seeing an old friend. Its appearance wasn't really surprising - currently, it was a hard, girthy piece with a slight right tilt, colored with an even pink that matched the flush found on his cheeks and ears and knuckles. She didn't have a vast frame of reference to compare him to, but his size roughly matched whatever suited her to play around with on the few off-days she'd had as of late, so she guessed he wasn't lacking in that department.

 

Bastien chuckled very, very nervously when he saw Aiza's reaction, a mix of fascination and something inscrutable. Once more, his eyes darted around; sufficiently satisfied, he looked to her as put his index finger to his lips with a "Shh," steadying himself along the gunwale with the other hand. 

 

A wave of pointillated flecks of light weaved across his face, obscuring the previous guise. When the dots vanished, Bastien stared back at her, guiseless.

 

Aiza's heart skipped a beat. How couldn't it? She examined his round, remaining slate-colored eye, the soft square of his jaw, the toffee-brown fluff of his hair. The details proved him a older, time and stress having sleep-stained his undereyes; regardless, this was the face she fell deeply, definitively, wholly in love as a girl with back at their monastic order.

 

"Awesome, but happened to being discrete?" Aiza chirped.

 

"I meant discrete as in 'not stark naked, not in plain view.' ...But, ah, maybe taking the glamour off is a bad idea. I can disguise myself again in the event that-"

 

"Please don’t," she said entirely too quickly. "At least not for this."

 

Bastien pressed his forehead to hers. It was nearly inaudible, but he answered with a soft "Okay."

 

She gave a sheepish smile. "Any chance I can get more of those layers off?"

 

"It's the dead of winter. Forgive me for wanting to avoid the chill."

 

"Apology accepted. Let me warm you up."

 

She reached forward and gripped his shaft, considered it for exactly two seconds before snorting.

 

"It's. It's like a warm snake!"

 

The pink on Bastien's cheeks blossomed into a hot red and he pinched the bridge of his nose, as if pained. "Opal. Opal, why are you like this?" Somewhere, he thought he heard an uproarious cackle, but assumed that was yet another voice from own subconscious.

 

Ignoring the indignation, she shifted and began to kiss along its length. "Could've been worse. I could've said 'naked mole rat' instead."

 

"Oh my God," he said, exasperated. 

 

She took his head in her mouth, slobbered a little to lubricate it, gave it a little suck to tighten the space, then descended. She started gliding her grip along the parts her mouth wasn't touching as she bobbed up and down, and made sure to rub the throbbing vein under him.

 

" _O-oh, my God,_ " he whined. He tried his best to move her hair, loose and free and probably interfering, away from her face, but found the waves of pleasure and her sloppy rhythm were a hindrance. Finding he had failed in that respect, he started to feebly scratch a at her bare shoulders between labored breaths. Aiza freed up one hand to massage her breasts, the nipples hard and sensitive and obvious buds poking through her clothing. Bastien started to buck to the rhythm of her bobbing, and at one point shuddered with needy groan that made Aiza stop in surprise. She looked up with wide, slightly teary eyes, releasing him with an obscene pop.

 

"Hey Bastien, do you want to…?"

 

Before she could finish, he sank into her, breath hot on her collarbone, and peeled down her neckline to mouth her breasts. He flicked and curled his tongue around the nipple he focused on, kissing and sucking with an almost painful intensity, while taking a greedy handful her other breast, massaging the supple flesh. Aiza's mouth gaped wordlessly and she squeezed her eyes tight. He switched at some point; Aiza couldn't tell when, but her underclothing was definitely soaked through when he pulled the neckline of her dress back up. Bastien started shifting through her petticoat to unveil her muff, and started aligning himself to enter her. But he stopped.

 

"Opal, you're shaking," he stated.

 

Aiza frowned, lifting a hand to examine it. Its tremble was noticeable. "Oh. I guess I am. Is that bad?"

 

He shook his head. "No, not at all. It's … actually really cute, if I'm being honest."

 

This was a woman who had punched dragons in the throat, slunk through haunted castles, and cut through necromancers like butter, without hesitation. So there was something incredulous, even endearing about watching her blush and stammer and writhe over a squishy, maimed amateur-magician of all things. It was... oddly flattering. But he blinked hard and furrowed his brow; was she having second thoughts?

 

He caressed her face, rubbing a thumb along her cheek. "Do you want to stop? You seem nervous."

 

"No. No, not at all!" she retorted. She looked away and began to fiddle with her thumbs. "I mean, your assessment's right on: I _am_ nervous. But - but not because I want to stop. It's just that I haven't done the whole. Uh…"

 

Aiza made a circle with one hand and stuck her other hand's index finger through it, repeating the crass gesture as she spoke. "I've done mouth and hand things, just not. What we're about to. Uh. Do."

 

"Oh."

 

That actually explained a lot.

 

Then Aiza stared at him so intensely, her gaze felt like it bore a hole in him. "But I _want_ you to fuck me."

 

" _Oh._ "

 

"I want you to fuck me until I can't walk. And I want to do the same to you."

 

At this point, his breath became irregular and he started fingering around her pussy again; it was slick and wet and pulsing very obviously _wanting_.

 

"But I mostly just want you."

 

She wrapped her legs around him and pulled him in for a deep, passionate kiss that ran like molasses. Without taking his gaze away from hers, he realigned the head of his cock and pushed it through her slit with an easy, deliberate motion.

 

Aiza yelped; his entry involved a sharp pain she hadn't anticipated, but even before she'd completely processed the sensation, her lover enveloped her a series of fluttering kisses, wrapping his arms around her with a gentle, soothing _shh_.

 

"Hey. Hey, Opal, you're fine, right?"

 

She nodded, sucking in a harsh breath. "Y...yeah. Just… just let me take it in I guess."

 

Her heartbeat slowed after the initial alarm died down. Once she relaxed, she started to roll her hips under him, as though to prompt him. They started with slow, long, deep thrusts, punctuated by her hearty pants or the excited twitch of his shaft inside her. It wasn't like the unmitigated pleasure masturbating… but it wasn't _bad_ either. The sensation was mostly new.

 

They fell into a loving, rocking motion, where Aiza could kiss or nibble or suck whatever part of Bastien's chest or neck or lips she could at the apex of each thrust. She felt tight and wet and _amazing_ around him as he struggled to not pop off. How long had it been since he'd last done this? She whimpered under him, opening her honey-colored eyes, her eyes filled with nothing but love. How long had it been since it was with someone he _cared_ about? At one point, Aiza lolled back her head and, mewling something incomprehensible as one of her hands reached back to steady herself using the boat's stern, and the sight of this made him yearn that much more intensely for her. As the couple pulled into a tighter and tighter embrace, Aiza slid her hand under his tunic and let her fingers skim along the skin on his back, feeling the muscle rippling underneath, the beginnings of sweat starting to bead with the exertion. She vaguely recalled the night her troupe’s paladin, their grin charming and roguish, joked about how rough sex could get. Aiza couldn't bear to be quite so tough, but with that in mind, Aiza drew her nails down the length of her lover's back.

 

Bastien started sputtering through the motion, and as the jerk of his hips fell out of tune with the beat they'd established, he drew his face so closely to hers that his hot breath mingled with her own in a cloud of heat. 

 

"Opal," he yelped, his eye very, very wide and fixed on her and only her. "Opal, if you keep doing that I'll... I-I..." he trailed off just as his eye started to roll back into his head.

 

"Hold that thought." With that, Aiza wrapped both arms around Bastien and rolled on top of him with a quick, violent jerk that made the vessel rock with the momentum. A look of panic washed over them, but when the splashing against the side of the boat died down, they caught their breath. 

 

"Oh, dearest?"

 

"Yeah?"

 

"You're _real_ deep in my guts right now. You don't have to use my Order name."

 

"Uh-huh," he responded. His voice wasn't quite disaffected, but it carried the lilt of distraction as he looked over the woman straddling him. Long , mussed locks ran like waterfalls over Aiza's disheveled gown, which clung to her form for all the sweat that had accumulated. Some part of him could have mistaken her for a very awkward goddess, albeit one he was currently deflowering on a shitty rowboat. 

 

He picked his jaw up off of the floor around the same time Aiza actively started to ride him, starting out with calculated, cyclical movements, like a piston. They warmed up, and eventually sped into a regular beat, a beat that made Aiza's breasts bounce in time with her panting breaths. Bastien took two handfuls of her ass using a firm grip and shivered, using said grip to dig himself deeper into her, muttering something in a language that definitely wasn't the common-tongue, but wasn't the Elvish or Giant she would have expected. Aiza responded by bending closer and snatching his hands from her bottom, pinning his wrists to the bottom of the boat in one quick, fierce motion.

 

"Is this really your first time doing this?!" he managed between hot and heavy breaths.

 

"S...shut... up," she growled. A decided non-answer, but it was all the same to Bastien; he was more than happy to relinquish some control. More importantly, desperation in her tone made it increasingly obvious that Aiza was getting close. Aiza started pounding down harder, faster, her hips moving more erratically to the staccato of wet slapping as she started to tighten around his shaft - she shook like a leaf as she drove her clit against his pelvis, each grind just a bit slower, deeper than the last. By the time she started mumbling his name like a broken record, he felt the climax bubbling deep in his belly like a fire.

 

"Ah, Aiza I'm gonna...  y-you need to get o-oh… off…" was all he could manage through the delirium. His fingers started twitching and scrambling under Aiza's grip and he went bug-eyed, as whatever he meant to communicate lost traction.

 

"I am… I-am-I-am…" Aiza abruptly stopped mid-thrust and clenched her legs, a breathy and hoarse cry dripping from her mouth during that orgasm. That did it for him; he came hard and wordlessly, failing to stifle a low whine that accompanied it as he grasped for a hold he couldn't quite find. Aiza made a noise that was halfway between a gasp and a hiccup as he came in her, but it settled into a shaky giggle. Breath still heavy in their chests, they stared at each other in what resembled disbelief. Aiza dabbed away what felt like a tear that inexplicably pooled around her eyes as their breaths died down.

 

Bastien interrupted her by sealing her mouth with a kiss, frantically exploring with his tongue as her pulse raced once again. She eased down onto her side as she pulled herself off of him and they settled into a moist cuddle.

 

Still panting, Aiza wrapped an arm around Bastien's chest and started playing with a loose thread along the shoulder. "Were you asking me to cum for you there at the end?"  
 

Bastien coughed; his lungs were starting to perceive the chill in the air again. "What?"

 

"You said you needed me to get off."

 

Bastien stared at the sky, his expression unreadable. He covered his face with his hand before pulling it down, stretching the skin cartoonishly before finally breaking the silence. "I was asking you to physically get off. So I could pull out."

 

"Oh." She was suddenly very aware of the liquid seeping between her legs. "Oh shit, I'm an _absolute idiot_."

 

There was some pause. Just because it was possible for some of the more outlandish pairings to reproduce didn't mean it was probable. Aiza's mother frequently took the time to call Aiza her miracle baby - apparently making her was difficult. Aiza didn't have any siblings either; mixed breeds were rare. Was Aiza even able to bear a child? Obviously a child would be a horrible, horrible idea given the circumstances, but for a second they indulged the delusion.

 

He tried to picture Aiza waddling through the city center, bumping into an overladen stall with her overladen middle and perhaps a bit meanly, snickered internally. But then he imagined her very swollen and very frisky, breasts engorged and hips widened, and felt an immediate pang of desire at the thought of guiding a hand under the swell of the rounded belly he'd filled up as tight as a drum. And at the prickle of milk and sweetness that he'd find if he were to suckle at her breasts as she mewled and whimpered at his touch, and-

 

Oh shit. He hadn't expected that to be his response, but okay. Bastien turned to gather her take on the situation.

 

There was concern in her expression, but it faded as she started to count the celestial bodies coming into view and the waves rocked them. She nudged his cheek with a little kiss. "I'm sure it'll be fine. Besides, I don't even think we'd be able to, uh, produce anything."

 

He gave her a nervous smile and snuggled into the crook of her neck. "I'll bear that in mind next time."

 


End file.
